Status Buffs
Special Status Conditions (called "buffs" in typical role-playing-game lingo)﻿, are certain properties that the players or enemies can have, which drastically affect the mechanics of the game when the target of a buff is involved. They are divided into 2 main groups, which are positive conditions and negative ones. Positive Conditions The are several positive status conditions in Magicka. These are typically caused by applying an appropriate Magick to yourself, or Self-casting a certain spell (namely with the Shield element). Some items passively grant the wielder a positive buff. For example, the Staff of War (in addition to its other powers) always grants its owner a physical resistance aura similar to the Immunity Aura spells. *Shielded: Target is covered in a glowing yellow shield. It will sustain no health damage until the shield is broken. Any healing spells cast on the target will raise the shield's hit-points instead. In addition, the target is protected from any negative conditions directed at it. Caused by: Self-casting a single Shield element Negated by: Damage, or Self-casting a single Shield element *Invisible: Target appears transparent. It is hidden from the sight of its enemies, and typical monsters will not make any movement to attack the caster while protected in this way. Attacking with a weapon or casting spells will break the invisibility, while picking up equipment will not. Caused by: Invisibility magick Negated by: Taking an action *Immune: Target is surrounded with elemental wards of the appropriate color. It will take no damage from the respective element for a short duration (approx. 15 seconds). See Immunity Auras for more info. Caused by: Self-casting a Shield spell with a single other elements Negated by: Nullify magick. Negative Conditions There are six negative status conditions (also called "Negative Buffs" in typical role-playing-game lingo) in Magicka. Each condition has various degrees of severity, depending on the strength of the attack that caused it, and respectively dealing different amounts of damage to its victim. To remove such a condition, cast the appropriate element with (typically with Self-casting). Casting a Self-Shield prevents any buffs from applying to the wizard until the shield is removed. Important Note: Activating a Self-Shield does not negate any existing buffs, and will actually prevent '''you from removing them with the appropriate spells; so always be mindful of which buffs have been applied to each character. Some items are known to cause negative conditions to enemies hit by them. For example, the Sword of Chill causes a burst of Cold damage to targets, chilling them or freezing them completely if they were dampened beforehand. *Burning: Target is engulfed in flames. It will sustain Fire damage every few moments. Caused by: Fire Negated by: Water *Chilled: Target is coated with a thin layer of frost. It is slowed considerably, but takes no special damage. If the target was Dampened to begin with, it is instead Frozen solid - it cannot move, and will take double physical damage. Caused by: Cold, Ice Negated by: Fire, Steam(?) *Dampened: Target is dripping wet. Damage isn't sustained, but Lightning spells will cause double damage to the target, and the target can't conjure the Lightning element itself while wet - doing so will immediately result in moderate lightning damage. Also, applying any attack that causes the Chilled effect to the target will freeze the target completely. Caused by: Water, Steam Negated by: Fire *Fear: Target has a glowing light over its head. It will flee the caster of the spell for a few seconds. Caused by: Fear magick. Negated by: None(?) *Frozen: See ''Chilled''' ''above. *Poisoned: Target sustains physical(?) damage every few moments. Caused by: Certain enemies, other sources(?) Negated by: Life